Tequila
by VampiraCullen616
Summary: Edward Cullen ahoga sus penas en un bar cuando se le acerca una joven de ojos achocolatados. ¿Porque sabe tanto sobre vampiros? Universo alternativo. EPÍLOGO Y TERMINADA
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**PERRO MUERTO**

Bella POV

Anuncios, serie, cutre, anuncios, las noticias...

Estaba en el sofá de mi casa, con los pies colgando del respaldo y la cabeza del asiento, viendo la televisión al revés y mirando aburrida mientras pasaba los canales en busca de algo interesante. Pero a la una de la noche poco hacen y yo no tenía sueño. Bufé y me puse de pie, ya que al estar al revés se me había subido la sangre al cerebro y me dolía la cabeza.

Justin se había ido hacía una hora y estaba más aburrida que una ostra. Decidí ir a dar una vuelta para estirar las piernas. Garabateé la dirección de mi bar favorito, donde solía ir con Justin, en una nota, me puse una chaqueta y salí al frío de la calle.

Caminé, echando un vistazo con mirada ausente los escaparates de las tiendas por las que pasaba. Giré la esquina del bar. Unos borrachos con unas latas de cerveza en la mano se animaron al verme.

-¡Preciosa!-gorgoteó uno-. ¿Porque no pasas de lo que tengas que hacer y te unes a nosotros? Te divertirás.

Hice una mueca de asco y pasé de largo. Abrí la puerta del bar y arrugué la nariz ante la cantidad de humo que había. Justin y yo solíamos venir al mediodía, por lo que el tabaco y el alcohol no estaban tan presentes. Me dirigí a la barra. El camarero me miró con desconfianza.

-Está prohibido entrar aquí sin la compañía de un adulto-me gruñó. Justin era ese adulto, el que me faltaba-. No te voy a servir nada. Será mejor que te vayas.

Suspiré y le enseñé mi documentación falsa. En ella ponía que ya era mayor de edad, aunque aún tuviera diecisiete años. El camarero se encogió de hombros.

-Un tequila-le pedí.

El camarero buscó por detrás suyo y me sirvió un vaso. Le di un trago, saboreando el sabor y deleitándome con el calor que me dejaba en la garganta. Miré con curiosidad todo el bar, buscando algo interesante. Tres tíos iban cantando "La Macarena" a pleno pulmón, otro le metía mano a una tía que claramente era prostituta y un grupo de amigos intentaban ligar con dos rubias que al parecer eran hermanas. Y luego estaba él.

Estaba sentado en la barra, al igual que yo, a dos taburetes de distancia. Llevaba el pelo despeinado, era alto, desgarbado y musculoso. Tenía los ojos clavados en su jarra de cerveza ámbar oscuro como si en ella estuvieran las respuestas a los misterios del universo. Parecía un dios griego. Pero lo que me llamó la atención fue su piel pálida, sus marcadas ojeras y sus ojos. Ojos dorados.

Un vampiro.

Edward POV

-¡Edward, te tengo dicho que no compres ropa sin yo darle el visto bueno!-me chilló Alice al ver la chaqueta que me había comprado.

-A mí me gusta, y con eso es suficiente-repliqué, poniéndomela.

Alice abrió los ojos con espanto.

-¿Pero como te puede gustar?-volvió a gritar-. ¡El color es horrible! ¡Y esos botones son un atentado a la moda! ¡Deberías quemarla antes de que dañe mis ojos!

Me eché a reír.

-Lo bueno de ser vampiro es que tu vista es perfecta y no se va a dañar-me burlé, paseándome delante de ella para restregarle la chaqueta por los ojos-. Observa, Alice, observa.

Alice chilló y se abalanzó sobre mí. Comenzó a tirar de mi chaqueta para quitármela. O para romperla, no sé bien. Emmett apareció en ese momento y cogió a la duende para quitármela de encima.

-¡Corre, hermano, corre!-me gritó mientras Alice chillaba y se debatía con uñas y dientes para intentar saltar otra vez sobre mí.

Eché a correr. Me monté al Volvo para llevármelo conmigo y que Alice no lo destrozara en venganza por "atentar contra la moda". La chaqueta en realidad no me gustaba, pero Alice tiró mi camiseta favorita a la basura y me la compré en venganza. El plan había salido como quería. Ahora Alice estaría furiosa.

Conduje por las calles. Era la una de la madrugada y por la calle solo habían borrachos. Vi una pareja besándose en un parque y eso me deprimió. Me chafó la alegría de vengarme de Alice.

Toda mi familia había encontrado a su media naranja. Carlisle miraba a Esme con la misma cara de enamorado del primer día. Emmett y Rosalie eran igual de pasionales y se amaban con locura. Y Alice y Jasper no vivían el uno sin el otro. ¿Porque yo seguía solo? ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a que una mujer me hiciera enloquecer con un beso? ¿A amarla hasta que me doliera? ¿A poder ser feliz eternamente a su lado?

Las luces de un bar llamaron mi atención. No sería la primera que vez que bebía alcohol. Nunca llegué a emborracharme, ya que era un vampiro, pero el calor del alcohol atravesando mi garganta era agradable. Le enseñé la documentación-falsa, por supuesto-al camarero y pedí una jarra de cerveza. Bebí un trago y luego miré el interior con mirada perdida. Seguía deprimido.

-Parece que se te haya muerto el perro-me dijo una voz suave y dulce.

Me giré y me encontré con unos enormes ojos de color chocolate que me miraban con curiosidad. Era una chica humana de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años con la piel casi tan pálida como la mía. Su rostro era en forma de corazón y el pelo de color caoba le caía en cascada hasta la cintura formando unos rizos perfectos. Sus carnosos y rojos labios se doblaron en una sonrisa. Olía muy bien, pero por suerte había ido de caza la noche anterior.

-¿Ah, sí?-respondí-. Supongo que tengo un mal día.

-Te escucho-me dijo ella.

¿Que le iba a decir? Bueno, verás, no quiero pasar mi eternidad de vampiro sin una mujer a mi lado. Seguramente saldría corriendo. Ignoré lo que había dicho y bajé la vista hacia su sudadera de La Pantera Rosa.

-Bonita camiseta-le dije para despistarla.

-Gracias-me contestó, muy segura de sí misma.

No pude evitar sonreír. ¿Como alguien tan joven se atrevía a entrar sola a un bar a la una de la noche y entablar conversación con alguien como yo? Por regla general, los humanos no se acercaban a nosotros. Su instinto les decía que éramos peligrosos. Me concentré en su mente para tratar de averiguar ese porqué. Nada. Silencio. Fruncí el ceño.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo se llamaba?-me preguntó.

-¿Quién?

-Tu perro. El que se ha muerto.

Volví a sonreír. Aún seguía preguntando por el perro. Me pregunté si lo hacía de broma para burlarse o solo quería conversación.

-No, no hay ningún perro-respondí, sin dejar de sonreír. No sabía el porqué, pero la sola presencia de esa chica me alegraba-. Son sólo problemas personales, supongo. No es nada interesante. Me figuro que he entrado aquí para ahogar mis penas.

¿Porqué no me miraba como lo haría cualquier mujer? Después de lo que acababa de decir, cualquiera pensaría que soy el tío más aburrido del planeta, sin personalidad ni vida propia. En cambio, ella me miraba con curiosidad y una amplia sonrisa. Miró mi cerveza.

-Pues lo estás haciendo mal-me explicó-. Para ahogar las penas es mejor el tequila. La cerveza sólo las aumenta.

Me enseñó su vaso vacío, aunque aún se podía ver algún resto de tequila. ¿Estaría ella ahogando sus penas también?

-¿De verdad?-le pregunté, divertido. Era la primera vez que oía eso.

-Está comprobado-sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa. No sé que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero me levanté y me senté a su lado. Necesitaba compañía y esta chica parecía divertida. Podía pasar una noche agradable hablando con ella. No perdía nada.

Le tendí la mano sin acordarme de que mi piel no era precisamente cálida.

-Soy Edward Cullen-me presenté.

Me estrechó la mano. No pareció sorprenderse de mi tacto frío. Aquello era nuevo. Normalmente los humanos se estremecían cada vez que nos tocaban.

-Bella Swan-me dijo.

Llamé al camarero.

-Dos chupitos de tequila, por favor-le pedí. Luego volví a mirar a Bella-. Bueno, ¿y qué hace una buena chica como tú en un lugar como éste?

Vale, era la típica frase que se usaba con alguien desconocido para ligar. Pero en mi caso sí tenía curiosidad. Bella parecía una chica dulce y frágil, de esas que nunca se meten en problemas. Y este bar podía llegar a ser bastante peligroso a estas horas. Se debía sentir como un pulpo en un garaje. Aunque ella no daba muestras de sentirse incómoda. Es más, parecía demasiado cómoda.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy buena?-me preguntó Bella con una traviesa sonrisa.

Era de cajón. Solo su aspecto demostraba que no era para nada peligrosa. Aunque luego pensé en Alice y me di cuenta de que las apariencias nunca son lo que parecen.

-¿No lo eres?-le respondí sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Ah, sí, soy muy buena. Con los que se portan bien.

-¿Y con los demás?

Bella se puso seria.

-Pues no.

-Es bueno saberlo-contesté.

Esa chica en serio me gustaba. Era misteriosa pero a la vez extrovertida. Infantil pero a la vez bastante madura. Era una chica de personalidad en los dos extremos. No podía evitar sentirme atraído.

En ese momento llegaron los tequilas. Le ofrecí el suyo y luego cogí el mío.

-Así que con esto basta, ¿no?-le pregunté.

-No te prometo mucho con sólo uno, pero... probemos.

-¿Porque brindamos?

Bella pensó durante unos segundos. Me moría de ganas por saber que pasaba por esa cabecita.

-Por los nuevos comienzos-respondió.

¿Nuevos comienzos? Tal vez se refería que la habían aceptado en una buena universidad y empezaría a ir el curso próximo. O tal se acababa de mudar aquí, a Chicago. O cualquier cosa.

-Suena bien-dije-. Por los nuevos comienzos.

Nos bebimos el chupito y sonreímos. Entonces Bella me frunció el ceño.

-Creía que los vampiros no bebíais alcohol-me soltó de golpe.

Me atraganté con lo que me quedaba de tequila y la miré sorprendido. ¿Cómo sabía lo que yo era? Era humana. Aunque eso explicaría porque no se alejó de mi tacto frío.

-¿Como sabes...?-comencé a preguntar.

Ella se echó a reír.

-Mi hermano es un vampiro.

Bella POV

No pude evitar echarme a reír cuando Edward me miró tan asustado.

-Mi hermano es un vampiro-le expliqué con una sonrisa.

-Pero... ¿es tu hermano de verdad o adoptivo?-me preguntó, aún sorprendido.

-Adoptivo-respondí-. Cuando tenía seis años, mis padres y yo tuvimos un accidente de coche. Ellos murieron, pero yo tuve la suerte de sobrevivir. Justin, que ya era vampiro, apareció por allí en ese momento y llamó a la ambulancia. Tuvo autocontrol y no perdió el control por mi sangre o la de mis padres. No sé porqué, pero me llevó con él. Con catorce años me explicó lo que era y yo lo acepté. Era mi hermano al fin y al cabo. Me salvó la vida.

-Vaya-murmuró, asombrado-. No conocía a ningún humano que aceptara lo que somos y mucho menos que viviera con uno.

-Será por poco tiempo-respondí, con una sonrisa.

-¿Te vas a alejar de él?-me preguntó, confuso.

Negué con la cabeza. Sería incapaz de separarme de Justin. Era la única persona que me quedaba en esta vida.

-Me refiero a que será por poco tiempo ser humana-contesté-. Me transformará en cuanto cumpla los dieciocho.

Era verdad. Yo no quería envejecer mientras él continuara con sus veinte años eternos. Él tampoco quería perderme. Me prometió transformarme, ayudarme a controlar mi sed. Así ninguno de los dos sufriría la pérdida de su hermano. Porque ninguno de los dos teníamos a nadie más. Estábamos solos.

-¿Vas... a dejar que te convierta?-preguntó Edward, atónito-. Ningún humano querría eso. Tienes toda una vida por delante. ¿Porque...?

-¡Bella!-le interrumpió una voz masculina.

Los dos nos giramos. Un vampiro alto, musculoso, de pelo negro y ojos dorados estaba a nuestro lado.

-¡Justin!-exclamé, abrazándolo.

Mi hermano me devolvió el abrazo sin dejar de mirar a Edward con desconfianza.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó de malas maneras.

-Edward Cullen-contestó él.

Justin no dijo nada y se giró hacia mí.

-Vamos, Bella, es tarde. Hay que ir a casa-me dijo.

Me volví hacia Edward.

-Ha sido un placer hablar contigo-le dije.

-Lo mismo digo-respondió él.

Justin tiró de mí para sacarme del bar. Los borrachos que me encontré al entrar me saludaron otra vez.

-¡Preciosa!-volvió a gritarme el mismo tío-. ¡Pasa de ése y vente conmigo!

Justin se giró y le enseñó los dientes. Sabía los peligroso que podía parecer cuando hacía eso. A los hombres se le pasó la borrachera de golpe.

-Tranquilo, tío, ya nos vamos-le calmó uno. Luego echaron a correr.

Justin se giró hacía mí, furioso.

-¿Lo ves?-me dijo-. Por eso quiero que no salgas tan tarde sin mí. Te podía pasar cualquier cosa. ¿Y porque te acercaste a ese vampiro? Te podría haber matado. No todos tienen tanto respeto a la vida humana como yo.

-Me fijé antes de acercarme, sus ojos eran dorados-repliqué. Odiaba cuando Justin se ponía en plan posesivo.

-¿Y qué?-me gritó, volviendo a tirar de mí hacia su coche-. Podría perder el control.

-¿Con todos los humanos que había ahí y lo tendría que perder conmigo?-protesté, metiéndome en el coche y cerrando de un portazo.

Justin se subió en el asiento del conductor y me miré, intentando calmarse.

-No le habrás dicho que sabes de la existencia de vampiros, ¿no?-me preguntó.

Me ruboricé y desvié la vista. Justin lo comprendió.

-¡Por Dios, Bella! Si lo vas publicando por ahí, los Vulturis se enterarán y te matarán.

Le hice un puchero. Justin suspiró. Siempre me perdonaba cuando le hacía pucheros.

-No quiero que te pase nada-me dijo, abrazándome-. Eres mi hermanita. No soportaría perderte. Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

-Yo también te quiero-susurré.

Al final me separé de él y Justin arrancó el coche. No conseguí llegar a casa y me quedé dormida en el asiento.

**Hola. Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo. El principio de la conversación lo saqué de un libro que también va sobre vampiros, lo digo por si os suena. Quiero opiniones eh? ¡Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**DE PASEO**

Bella POV

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que conocí a Edward Cullen y no lograba quitármelo de la cabeza. Su pelo cobrizo y su sonrisa torcida aún rondaban por mi mente. Más de una vez quise volver a verlo, pero no sabía donde buscarlo, ya que Justin se pasaba las noches en casa para evitar que volviera a ir al bar donde lo conocí. Di un par de vueltas en la cama, somnolienta, sin dejar de pensar en él.

Justin me destapó para despertarme. Me acurruqué para evitar la poca luz que entraba por la ventana y la brisa que entró. Solté un gemido de protesta.

-Vamos, Bella, tengo que ir a trabajar y tú tienes que ir a comprar y limpiar la casa-me dijo mi hermano, lanzándome ropa para que me la pusiera. Abrí la boca para protestar, pero Justin me interrumpió-. Y no me empieces con eso del machismo, si quieres que yo cuide de la casa, búscate un trabajo.

Negué con la cabeza. No me gustaba trabajar y mucho menos estudiar. Justin me dio clases particulares avanzadas, por lo que sabía incluso cosas de Universidad. Prefería quedarme en casa. Miré tristemente la espalda de Justin mientras él acababa de atarse la corbata para ir a la oficina.

-¿Otra vez volverás a las diez de la noche?-susurré, poniéndome la ropa a sus espaldas para que no me viera desnuda.

Justin se rió, poniéndose los zapatos.

-Parecemos un matrimonio, Bells-se burló.

Hice un puchero, aunque él no me veía.

-Nunca estás en casa-gimoteé.

Era verdad. Al principio Justin y yo íbamos a todos sitios. Al supermercado, centro comercial, parque de atracciones... Pero, a pesar de tener tanto dinero, Justin insistía en trabajar. Y a mí me dejaba sola en casa. Y si salía, me echaba la bronca. Bella, esto es peligroso. Bella, nunca te acerques a aquello. Bella, Bella, Bella.

-Tengo que mantener nuestra fachada humana-me recordó Justin mientras yo acababa de vestirme-. Eso es imprescindible.

-¿De que te sirve parecer humano si a la única humana a la que quieres la dejas abandonada muriéndose de aburrimiento en esta casa?-grité. Me había levantado de mal humor y no sabía porqué-. ¿Qué pasará cuando me transformes? ¿Volverás a irte y me dejarás sola toda la eternidad en esta casa? ¡Yo también importo, Justin!

Salí corriendo de la casa. Justin me llamó a gritos, aunque no me siguió. Él sabía que era mejor dejarme sola cuando estaba de mal humor. Ignoré mi Ferrari rojo y cogí la bicicleta. Necesitaba sentir el aire golpeando mi cara. Solía relajarme mucho.

Decidí irme por las afueras de la ciudad, donde podía encontrar algo de campo. Por suerte, Justin y yo no vivíamos en el centro, por lo que no me costó llegar.

Me puse un solo auricular, ya que por el camino de piedras por donde iba también pasaban coches y quería oír si me pitaban para que me apartara. Dejé que Claro de Luna me envolviera. Siempre había sido mi canción favorita. Intenté dejar de lado los pensamientos sobre Justin. Quería relajarme, no enfadarme aún más.

Fruncí el ceño cuando unos pitidos me desconcentraron de la música. Me aparté a un lado para dejar que el coche pasara. Éste volvió a pitar.

-¡No puedo ponerme más hacia el lado!-grité, aunque lo más seguro es que no me oyera.

Otra vez pitidos.

-¡No me pienso meter en el barro! ¡La bicicleta me costó una pasta, payaso!-repliqué.

Entonces el coche pasó a mi lado. Frené. Era un Jeep gigantesco. Miré el conductor con odio cuando frenó. Él bajó la ventanilla y me dirigió una sonrisa.

-No hacía falta cabrearse-se burló Edward.

Edward POV

Volví al bar donde la conocí varias veces, pero ella nunca estaba. Quizás no quería verme. O no frecuentaba mucho ese bar. La cuestión es que me moría de ganas de volver a verla. Sabía que no debía encariñarme mucho con una humana, pero ella ya sabía lo que era y su hermano-el cual me odiaba-la iba a transformar, por lo que podría ser su amigo. Y cuando la transformará tal vez algo más. ¡Espera! ¿Algo más? La conocía de una noche. No podía querer ser algo más por unos quince minutos que pasamos juntos. Pero aún así, esa chica me tenía en la nubes todo el día. Jamás había conocido a alguien como ella. Tan dulce, tan valiente, tan extrovertida, tan alegre... Bella era única.

-¿Pensando en ella?-me pinchó Emmett, entrando en el salón donde yo estaba sentado en la banqueta del piano pero sin tocar nada.

-Sí-admití-. Deberías conocerla. Te caería bien.

-Edward-suspiró mi hermano-. La conociste en un bar. Quizás iba tan borracha que te dijo lo de vampiro por causa del alcohol.

-Que casualidad que se lo dijera precisamente a un vampiro, ¿no crees?-protesté-. Su hermano apareció también. Era un vampiro. Y ella lo será.

-O un postre-bromeó mi hermano. Le gruñí-. Tranquilo, era broma. ¿Vas a volver a verla?

Suspiré.

-Lo he intentado-confesé-. Volví al bar, pero no la encontré. Y di vueltas por Chicago, pero es muy grande. Sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-Para mí no-canturreó Alice, sentándose a mi lado.

-¿No sabes lo que son conversaciones privadas?-protestó Emmett.

Alice le sacó la lengua y luego me sonrió.

-Coge el Jeep de Emmett-me dijo-. Lo necesitarás para meter su bicicleta. Ve por las afueras de la ciudad. Por el norte. El camino ese donde el mes pasado Rose se encontró ese gato y se lo quería quedar, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Pobre Peluche!-lloriqueó Emmett-. Era un verdadero encanto, ese gatito.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Le pedí las llaves del Jeep a Emmett y salí en la dirección que me dijo Alice.

Conduje durante unos veinte minutos, mirando a todos lados, buscándola. Suspiré de alivio cuando la vi. Iba en una bici, tal como había dicho Alice. Llevaba solo un auricular, por lo que pité para que me oyera, aunque aún estaba bastante lejos de ella.

Bella se hizo a un lado, pensando que yo pitaba para que se apartara. Volví a pitar.

-¡No puedo ponerme más hacia el lado!-gritó.

Parecía de mal humor. Me pregunté que le habría pasado. Otra vez la frustración de no saber lo que pensaba. Apreté el claxon una vez más.

-¡No me pienso meter en el barro! ¡La bicicleta me costó una pasta, payaso!

Me eché a reír ante su mal humor. Enfadada parecía un gatito que se cree tigre. Aceleré un poco y frené al lado de su bicicleta. Bella se giró para mirarme con odio y bajé la ventanilla.

-No hacía falta cabrearse-me burlé.

Su mal humor se pasó de golpe. Sonrió al verme y sus ojos dejaron ese odio y se volvieron alegres y risueños.

-¡Edward!-chilló. Se acercó a la ventanilla-. ¿Que haces aquí?

-Daba un paseo-mentí. No quería que pensara que soy un acosador.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-Los paseos se suelen dan andando o en bici-se extrañó.

-Es que soy diferente-agregué a toda prisa-.¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio?

Bella sonrió y sacó un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿A los vampiros os gusta hacer la compra?-preguntó en una indirecta.

La verdad es que yo odiaba hacer la tareas de casa, como la compra o limpiar. Además, nosotros, al no comer, solo comprábamos ropa y productos de limpieza. Pero Bella aún era humana y necesitaba comer. Y yo quería pasar un rato con ella.

-Claro-acepté.

Me bajé del Jeep y alcé la bici para meterla en la parte de atrás del coche. Bella se sentó en el lado del copiloto. Yo me senté al volante. Mi garganta ardió al notar su dulce aroma a fresas, pero por suerte llevaba muchos años controlando mi sed y pude aguantar.

-Tu hermano parecía cabreado la otra noche-le dije para sacar conversación.

Bella apretó los labios. Supe enseguida que ese era un tema que hubiera preferido evitar.

-¿Te hizo algo malo?-pregunté. Si se había atrevido a tocar al ángel que tenía al lado lo quemaría y bailaría alrededor de sus cenizas. Busqué con ansiedad alguna herida. Por suerte no encontré ninguna.

-No, es solo que Justin es... demasiado protector-susurró Bella.

-Es tu hermano, es normal que te cuide-le dije yo, sintiendo la agonía al ver lo débil y frágil que parecía en ese momento con su cara de pena.

Bella levantó la cabeza y su cara de pena pasó a la furia.

-¡Porque sea humana no quiere decir que un soplo de aire me haga daño!-me dijo enfadada-. Vosotros sois resistentes, pero yo ya tengo diecisiete años, sé cuidarme sola, por si no lo sabíais.

-Pero hay humanos que pueden hacerte daño, puedes tener un accidente-protesté yo. Sentí como me ponía furioso al pensar que alguien fuera capaz de hacerle algo a Bella.

-Y puede haber un incendio en la casa y morir quemada-replicó ella-. Preferiría morir hoy mismo pero haber vivido con libertad y haciendo lo que quiera que vivir cien años y no salir de casa.

Bufé. Parecía que Bella era una chica que le gustaba el peligro y no le importaba lo que le podría suceder. Por eso se fue a un bar a la una de la noche, hablaba con un desconocido sabiendo que era un vampiro y se subía en su coche cuando solo lo conocía de quince minutos. No parecía tener gran aprecio a su vida.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio hasta llegar al supermercado. Sacó la lista y yo cogí un carro para poner los productos. Fuimos de pasillo en pasillo. Bella hacía bromas sobre algunas etiquetas de los productos, como "hielo congelado". No pude evitar reírme. Bella era el tipo de chica que contagiaba su alegría a todo el mundo.

Tras mucho insistir, pagué yo. No sabía si ellos tendría mucho dinero o no, aunque por la ropa de Bella se adivinaba que sí, pero un caballero como yo debía pagar. Luego la llevé hasta su casa y le ayudé a guardar la compra.

-¿Bella?-la llamé.

Ella se giró para mirarme.

-La familia Stanley celebra una gala benéfica este sábado, ¿lo sabías?-dije.

-¿Esa en la que subastan una cita con las chicas solteras?-preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza-. Sí, Justin y yo vamos a ir. Jessica, la hija, me metió en la subasta. Estoy a la venta-agregó con una sonrisa forzada.

Me eché a reír ante su cara.

-¡Que entusiasmo!-me burlé.

Bella se echó a reír conmigo. Al final paramos. Me acerqué a ella.

-Procuraré comprarte-susurré.

No fue mi intención, pero mi voz sonó seductora y oí con satisfacción como el corazón de Bella se aceleraba. Se mordió uno de sus carnosos labios. Sin darme cuenta, me incliné hacia ella. Me moría por besarlos, sentir su cálida y suave piel en mi boca, apretar su cuerpo contra el mío, su pelo desparramado por la almohada...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa y oímos a Justin gritando:

-¡Bella! ¡He pedido permiso para salir antes! Es lo que querías, ¿no?

Bella y yo nos separamos de un brinco. Ella se ruborizó y empezó a guardar el resto de la compra. Me sentía incómodo. ¿Que diría Justin? Él entró por la puerta y chasqueó los dientes al verme.

-¿Que haces tú aquí?-me gruñó.

_¿Y este idiota? Si se piensa que puede hacerle daño a Bella, va equivocado. Como nos metamos en líos por su culpa lo mataré, _pensaba el vampiro.

-Me ha acompañado a hacer la compra-respondió Bella por mí, señalando todo la que había en la encimera.

Justin frunció el ceño.

-Ya la ayudaré yo a guardarla-me dijo.

Me encaminé hacia la puerta. Cuando estuve fuera me giré hacia Justin.

-Yo jamás le diría nada a los Vulturis-le prometí.

Justin me miró sorprendido.

-Puede leer mentes, excepto la de Bella-le expliqué. Él me miró con desconfianza-. Mi padre es Carlisle Cullen, es el médico del hospital de Chicago. Nunca hemos hecho daño a los humanos. Jamás diríamos nada.

-De acuerdo-respondió Justin, no muy convencido.

Me di la vuelta y me encaminé hacia el Jeep. ¿Qué me había pasado en la cocina? Había estado a punto de besarla. ¿Y si era Bella la mujer que yo tanto buscaba?

**Hola. Parece que a Justin no le gusta mucho Edward jajaja. Espero que os gusto. ¡Besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**SUBASTA**

Bella POV

-En serio, Justin, no la cagues-le pedí por enésima vez-. No seas desagradable con Edward.

-Que sí, pesada, pero vístete ya-me pidió Justin.

Me puse el vestido que me había comprado para la ocasión desde que Edward me contó que también iría ala gala benéfica. Era blanco, de palabra de honor y con un grueso cinturón debajo del pecho, con unos zapatos de tacón negros (**N/A: No pongo la ropa en el perfil porque no la saqué de una foto, sino que me lo inventé yo)**. Me alisé el pelo y caminé por el pasillo para probar mi equilibrio. Me puse delante de Justin y me mostré.

-¿Como estoy?-le pregunté.

-Muy hermosa-respondió Justin con una sonrisa-. Y ahora vayámonos, que llegamos tarde.

Asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia el garaje.

-¿Mi Porsche azul o tu Ferrari rojo?-dudó Justin.

-Tu Porsche-respondí con una sonrisa-. Así si lo rallan te jodes tú.

-Anda que lista-resopló Justin.

Entre risas me metí en el asiento del copiloto. Mi hermano se sentó a mi lado y arrancó, conduciendo a toda velocidad hacia el centro de Chicago, en el restaurante privado de los Stanley. Nunca me había caído bien Jessica. Me odiaba. Pero su hermano Mike quizá me tenía demasiado aprecio.

Al fin llegamos. Justin le dio las llaves al aparcacoches y nos metimos en la fiesta. La única razón por la que veníamos era porque mi hermano ocupaba un alto cargo en su oficina y tenía que venir a hacer amistades importantes. Bueno, esa era su razón. La mía era Edward.

Le busqué por toda la sala. Pero estaba llena de gente y no veía nada. Justin se tensó al ver tanta gente. Pude ver sus músculos rígidos. Tenía sed. Me puse delante de él y le cogí la cara entre la manos.

-Tranquilo, no pasará nada, ¿vale?-le calmé. Justin asintió-. Pase lo que pase, eres mi hermano y te quiero.

Me puse de puntillas para besar su mejilla. Mi hermano parecía un oso, ya que era muy grande. Él me sonrió y luego me giró para enfrentar a la gente que venía a saludar.

Edward POV

-Alice, ¿con corbata o sin corbata?-le pregunté a mi hermana.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tienes que ir de etiqueta, Edward-me dijo, poniéndome la corbata-. Sin corbata no te dejarán entrar y no podrás ver a Bella. ¿Me la presentarás?

-Vale-suspiré, resignado. Si no se la presentaba yo, Alice encontraría la forma de hacerlo-. Pero nada de ponerse histérica, ni agobiarla con grititos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Yo no grito!-gritó Alice.

Alcé una ceja.

-Bueno, puede que un poco-admitió la duende.

Me puse la corbata y seguí a Alice al salón. Jasper, Carlisle, Esme y Alice iban vestidos para la ocasión, pero me sorprendió ver a Rosalie y a Emmett con vaqueros.

-Pensaba que había que ir de etiqueta-dije, confuso.

-Nosotros no vamos-respondió Rosalie.

-Un tipo llamado Eric Yorkie está obsesionado con mi Rose-aclaró Emmett. _Además, si nos quedamos solo en casa podemos..._ añadió mentalmente.

-¡Ya, Emmett, para!-exclamé. Odiaba sus pensamientos pervertidos.

Mi gigante hermano se echó a reír. Puse los ojos en blanco y todos menos Rose y Emmett nos dirigimos hacia el BMW negro de Rosalie.

No encontré a Bella por ninguna parte cuando llegamos. Alice me ayudaba a buscarla, pero tampoco la encontraba. ¿Habría venido? ¿Se lo habría prohibido su hermano?

Alice me dio un codazo y me giré. Carlisle estaba hablando con el director del hospital y nos estaba presentando. Le saludé costésmente antes de volver a mi búsqueda. Pero había mucha gente y no la encontraba.

Bella POV

Le estreché la mano a la señora Stanley mientras Jessica miraba mi vestido con envidia y Mike me miraba a mí, y no precisamente a la cara. Me ruboricé hasta las orejas y Justin frunció el ceño.

-¿Y para que ONG está destinado el dinero que se recaude hoy?-le pregunté al señor Stanley, intentando ignorar a Mike.

-Para una contra el hambre en África-me respondió el padre de Mike-. Espero que recaudemos bastante. Usted está en la subasta, Srta. Swan.

-Sí, ya me lo dijo Jessica-respondí.

Cuando me lo dijo me enfurecí, ya que ella siempre intentaba demostrar que estaba por encima de mí. Pero ahora era una oportunidad para tener una cita con Edward.

Jessica chilló emocionada que iba a empezar la subasta. Gruñí. Jessica caminó moviendo exageradamente las caderas y se subió a un pequeño escenario con un micrófono.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que comience la subasta de una cita con las solteras más cotizadas de la fiesta-dijo Jessica-. La primera soltera, una servidora.

-500 euros-exclamó Dave Dowling, el amigo de Jessica que estaba colado por ella.

-1000 euros-continuó otro.

Resoplé.

-Y luego irá pavoneándose por recaudar mucho dinero-dije, furiosa, a Justin, mientras un hombre ofrecía ya 12000 euros-. Princesita egocéntrica.

-20000 euros-gritó Dave Dowling.

-¿20000? A la una...-contó Jessica-. A las dos... ¡A las tres! Vendida por 20000. Un nuevo récord-añadió, orgullosa.

-¿Lo ves?-gruñí-. Va a ser insoportable.

-La siguiente soltera es Isabella Swan-me presentó Jessica.

Oh, tan pronto no. Mike se giró para sonreírme.

-¡Qué bien!-fingí entusiasmarme-. No dejes que me compre Mike-le gimoteé a Justin para que nadie me escuchara.

Me subí al escenario. Noté como la sangre coloreaba mis mejillas. Estuve a punto de saltar del escenario y echar a correr. Pero con los tacones que llevaba y mi falta de equilibrio, no era buena idea.

-1000 euros-ofreció Mike Stanley.

Jessica frunció el ceño. Yo había empezado más fuerte que ella.

-2000 euros-gritó Justin.

Sonreí. Pero luego me di cuenta de que algo faltaba. Edward prometió comprarme. Pero no pujaba.

-5000 euros-Mike volvió a la carga.

-10000 euros-Justin me ayudó de nuevo.

_Vamos, Edward. ¿Donde estás? _Supliqué internamente.

-15000 euros-se oyó por la derecha de la sala.

¡Sí! Ahí estaba, con su sonrisa torcida. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-20000 euros-continuó Justin, mirando con odio a Edward.

¡Eh! Le dije que solo interviniera si Mike insistía. Yo quería que ganara Edward. A mi lado Jessica estaba chispas porque la había alcanzado en la subasta.

-50000 euros-volvió a pujar Edward.

Justin abrió la boca para volver a ofrecer dinero, pero Jessica intervino de una manera oportuna.

-¡Vendida!-chilló, furiosa. Me miró con odio y me señaló las escaleras para bajar del escenario.

Me acerqué a Justin y le golpeé en el hombro, pero solo conseguí hacerme daño a mí misma.

-Te dije que solo pujaras contra Mike-le regañé-. Me dijiste que te portarías bien con Edward.

-Lo siento, ha sido por instinto-se disculpó mi hermano.

Una voz cantarina nos habló por detrás.

-Pensé que te habías quedado en casa.

Edward POV

Estaba realmente hermosa con ese vestido. El blanco le daba más apariencia de ángel. Pujé por ella al final para evitar pujar demasiadas veces y que notara que me desesperaba por tener una cita con ella. Pero Justin, como no, intentó aguarme la fiesta. Pero Jessica resultó ser de gran ayuda.

-¡Vamos, Edward!-me dijo Alice, tirándome del brazo-. Tienes que ir a presentarme tu premio.

Tiró de mí hacia el sitio donde estaba Bella. Esme, Carlisle y Jasper nos siguieron. Estaba al lado de un tipo gigantesco. Me recordó muchísimo a Emmett. Era Justin. En cambio, Alice los confundió.

-¿Que hace aquí Emmett a solas con Bella?-preguntó-. ¿Porque nos ha mentido? ¿Y Rosalie?

Abrí la boca para decirle que era el hermano de Justin, pero no me dio tiempo, ya que Alice salió corriendo hacia Emmett, enfadada.

-Pensé que te habías quedado en casa-le dijo.

Justin y Bella se giraron. Alice los miró con ojos como platos.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó-. ¡Le confundí con mi hermano! Cuanto lo lamento.

Nos acercamos a ellos.

-Discúlpenla, es algo lanzada-bromeó Carlisle, tendiéndole la mano a Justin-. Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward.

-Sí, Edward me habló de usted-respondió Justin, estrechándole la mano a Carlisle con una sonrisa. Al parecer, solo le caía mal yo.

-Esta es mi esposa, Esme-presentó Carlisle. Esme sonrió a Justin-. Mi hija Alice y mi hijo Jasper. Y a Edward ya lo conoce.

-Yo soy Justin, y ella mi hermana Bella-contestó el enorme vampiro. Bella sonrió y le estrechó la mano a Carlisle.

Alice se inclinó para dar dos besos a Bella.

-Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti-dijo Alice, emocionada por conocerla-. Puedo ver el futuro y he tenido la visión de que seremos grandes amigas. Podemos ir un día de compras. ¿Que te parece mañana? Podrás comprarte la ropa para tu cita con Edward y...

-Alice-la interrumpí-. ¿Que dije antes sobre emocionarse más de la cuenta?

Bella se echó a reír.

-En realidad, si que necesito ir-dijo mi ángel-. Mañana me viene perfecto, Alice.

-¡Estupendo!-chilló la duende-. A las diez estaremos en tu casa.

-¿Estaremos?-preguntó Bella, confusa.

-Claro, mi hermana Rosalie también adora las compras-respondió Alice-. Te caerá bien.

Me acerqué a Bella y me la llevé lejos de mi familia. Justin me siguió con la mirada, amenazante.

-Yo de ti tendría cuidado mañana con Alice-le dije-. Puede ser peligrosa si no se sale con la suya.

-¡Edward, te estoy oyendo!-me chilló Alice.

Bella rió.

-Bueno, ¿y cuando quieres cobrar tu premio?-me ofreció.

Dudé. Si por mí fuera, lo cobraría ahora y no la dejaría escapar nunca.

-Pues, si vas mañana por la mañana de compras con mis hermanas, ¿que te parece mañana por la noche?-sugerí-. ¿A las ocho?

-Claro-aceptó Bella.

No pude evitar sonreír. Era ella. Bella era lo que andaba buscando estos últimos cien años.

**Final del tercer capítulo. Espero que os guste. ¡Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**DE COMPRAS**

Bella POV

Salí de la habitación aún poniéndome la camiseta. Irrumpí en el salón donde Justin estaba escuchando música. Me miró sorprendido.

-¿Adonde vas?-me preguntó.

-Alice y Rosalie vendrán en diez minutos para llevarme de compras-respondí. ¿Como podía tener tan mala memoria?-. Necesito ropa para la cita de esta noche con Edward.

-No necesitas nada, no vas a ir-dijo Justin.

Le miré sorprendida y furiosa.

-¿A que viene eso ahora?-chillé-. ¿Porque eres tan sobreprotector conmigo? ¿Que demonios te pasa?

-¿A mí?-gritó Justin, poniéndose de pie-. ¡Eres tú la que quiere ir a una cita con un vampiro que casi no conoce! ¿Como puedes fiarte de él tan fácilmente?

-¡Me fié de ti cuando me encontraste en aquel accidente!-repliqué-. ¿También me equivoqué contigo? ¿Crees que no sé cuidarme?

Justin caminó hacia mí, furioso.

-¡Tenías seis años!-me espetó-. ¡Te hubieras fiado de cualquiera! ¡Pero ahora tienes 17 años, tienes que pensar más las cosas!

-¡Nunca me dejas hacer nada!-protesté-. ¡Jamás he ido al colegio porque tienes miedo de que se den cuenta de que soy la hija desaparecida de los Swan y eso que ya han pasado once años! ¡Y estoy harta!

-¡Edward no es más que un mujeriego que pretende llevarse a todas a la cama!-chilló Justin.

-¡Tú no le conoces!-grité.

Justin apretó los labios y se dio la vuelta. Pero antes me di cuenta de que echó un vistazo a la estantería de fotos que había a la izquierda. Me dirigí hacia ellas. En la mayoría salíamos Justin y yo en mis diferentes etapas de la vida. En otras salían mis padres. Las otras dos que quedaban eran de Justin. En una salía junto a su hermano desaparecido al que dieron por muerto. En la otra salía junto a una vampira rubia y de ojos dorados.

-Nunca me has dicho quien es-susurré. Toda la furia había desaparecido.

Justin se acercó a mí y cogió la foto.

-Tanya-dijo.

-¿Te enamoraste de ella?-le pregunté-. ¿Qué le pasó?

-Nada, no me enamoré, solo era una amiga.-respondió mi hermano-. Fue ella quien me transformó . Tuve un accidente de coche y ella me rescató. Por eso te salvé, por me recordaste a mí.

Le miré con ojos como platos.

-¿Y que tiene que ver Edward en todo esto?-pregunté.

-Es muy amiga de los Cullen. Se enamoró de Edward, pero él solo jugó con ella para divertirse. Me enseñó una foto suya y lo reconocí en el bar-me explicó.

-Tanya miente-dijo una suave voz detrás nuestra.

Justin y yo dimos un salto del susto. Alice estaba allí con una vampira rubia y de belleza despampanante. Supuse que sería Rosalie.

-¿Como habéis entrado?-preguntó Justin.

-Con la llave de debajo del alero-respondió Alice, cogiendo la foto de Justin y Tanya-. Os oímos discutir y decidimos entrar.

-Edward jamás jugó con Tanya-intervino Rosalie-. La rechazó porque no quería nada con ella. Supongo que te mintió por despecho. Por desahogarse con alguien.

-Edward es un caballero, le conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y jamás le haría nada de eso a ninguna chica-le apoyó Alice. Luego sonrió-. Y ahora, tenemos sesión de compras.

Miré a Justin. Él suspiró, no muy convencido. Le hice un puchero, siempre funcionaban. Justin puso los ojos en blanco y asintió con la cabeza. Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí detrás de Alice y Rosalie.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Bella-me dijo Rosalie cuando ya estábamos dentro del Porsche amarillo de Alice-. Eres el tema principal de mi familia-sonreí-. ¿Es cierto que Justin te transformará cuando cumplas los 18?

Algo en su tono de voz hizo que mi sonrisa se derritiera.

-Rose-le avisó Alice.

-¿Que?-preguntó Rosalie con tono inocente-. Tiene derecho a ver su elección desde diferentes puntos de vista-se giró hacia mí-. Bella, yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de elegir. Pero tú si y estás eligiendo mal. La transformación es irreversible, si no te gusta y te arrepientes, no hay marcha atrás. No sabes lo que daría por ser humana como tú.

-Ya, pero esa es tu decisión, no la mía-respondí-. Tú te arrepientes de no ser humana, pero si elijo quedarme humana _sé_ que me arrepentiré. Es lo que quiero.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, es tu decisión, no te voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quieras-me sonrió.

Al fin llegamos al centro comercial. Alice me cogió de la mano y me arrastró a la primera tienda. Me miró.

-Tienes buen cuerpo, pero hay que resaltar las curvas-me dijo con voz experta.

-Alice-susurré, poniéndome roja.

La duende estaba buscando por los percheros. Rosalie la ayudaba.

-Somos muy buenas en esto, Bella-me dijo la rubia-. Confía en nosotras y esta noche te verás hermosa. No es que no lo seas-añadió rápidamente.

Alice se giró y me dio a elegir entre diferentes prendas. Rechacé los pantalones de cuero, el vestido rosa que parecía de hada y un top verde. Ese color no me sentaba bien. Me probé vestidos, blusas, pantalones, faldas, minifaldas, tops, camisetas, chaquetas, zapatos, bolsos, pendientes, collares, pulseras, gorros...

Mientras me sacaba una blusa azul que me sentaba bien pero me picaba, vi en el espejo que estaba despeinada, con la cara roja y a punto de sufrir un colapso. Llevábamos tres horas yendo de tienda en tienda y, aunque encontré cosas que me encantaban y me las compré, Alice me prohibió ponérmelas para la cita.

-Tengo que encontrar algo perfecto para ti-decía.

Rosalie me hacía bromas enseñándome lencería provocativa, insistiendo que me la pusiera esa noche, riéndose del rojo tomate de mi cara. Le saqué la lengua.

Oímos chillar a Alice al final del pasillo. Rosalie y yo corrimos hasta ella, preocupadas. Llevaba un conjunto negro de blusa y minifalda en la mano.

-Esto es lo que buscaba-dijo, emocionada.

Me puso la ropa en una mano y unos zapatos de tacón negros en el otro y me empujó hacia el probador.

-Alice, voy a parecer un cuervo con tanto negro-me quejé mientras me vestía.

-No, el negro resaltará tu palidez-me dijo la duende mientras yo me vestía-. A nosotros nos queda muy bien el negro.

Suspiré y me abroché el último botón de la camisa. Era de manga larga. El dobladillo inferior acababa en pico, por lo que se veían mis dos lados de la cadera. La minifalda tenía unos pequeños volantes. Realmente me sentaba muy bien.

Salí del probador y les enseñé el conjunto a las dos vampiras. Ellas sonrieron en señal de aprobación. Volví a meterme en el probador y me vestí con mi ropa de nuevo. Nos dirigimos a la caja y pagamos. Apenas podíamos con las bolsas. Caminando por el pasillo del centro comercial, Rosalie me susurró al oído:

-Esto es lo mejor de ser vampiro, observa.

Se giró hacia un chico que pasaba a nuestro lado. Le guiñó un ojo y el pobre muchacho se quedó boquiabierto, caminando pero sin dejar de mirar a Rosalie. Como consecuencia de eso se chocó de bruces contra una pared.

Nos echamos a reír.

-Tu turno, Bella-me animó Alice.

La miré asustada.

-Yo no soy vampiro-protesté.

-Pero eres hermosa-me susurró Rosalie-. A ese de ahí.

Miré al chico que señalaba. Cuando él me vio le dirigí una tímida sonrisa y el chico me miró embobado. Entonces una chica que había a su lado y que yo no había visto le pegó un bofetón. Su novia.

-¡Imbécil!-le chilló.

-Vamos, peluchita, yo te quiero a ti-le suplicó el pobre chico, corriendo detrás de ella.

-Ay, mierda-farfullé.

Me giré hacia Alice y Rosalie, que se desternillaban de risa. Me sonrojé.

-Pobre chico-susurré.

-Si la quisiera de verdad no te hubiera mirado-me tranquilizó Alice-. Vamos, Justin se estará preocupando por ti.

Nos subimos al Porsche. Alice conducía, Rosalie jugueteaba con la radio y yo me dediqué a cotillear las bolsas de ellas dos. Con los ojos como platos saqué un camisón negro de encaje.

-¿Y esto, Alice?-le pregunté, elevando las cejas de modo sugerente-. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Jasper-respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Pero si es tu hermano-me sorprendí.

Era como si yo me pusiera eso para Justin. Me estremecí solo de pensarlo.

-Fingimos que somos hermanos, pero en realidad es mi marido-me explicó Alice.

Vale, eso me cuadraba más. Me giré hacia Rosalie.

-¿Tú también estás casada con tu hermano?-bromeé.

-Sí-contestó la rubia-. Se llama Emmett. Es el único de la familia que no conoces. Mira, creo que tengo una foto suya.

Rebuscó en su bolso y me tendió una foto. En ella se veía a Rosalie abrazada a un vampiro enorme con una sonrisa. Su pelo era negro y llenos de rizos. Se parecía muchísimo a Justin. Estaba segura de haberlo visto antes. ¿Como había dicho Rosalie que se llamaba? Ah, sí. Emmett.

Entonces todas las piezas encajaron.

-¡El hermano desaparecido de Justin!-chillé.

**Suspense, jajajaja. Soy malvada. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**LA CITA**

Edward POV

-No sabía que Emmett tenía un hermano-susurró Jasper, aún sorprendido.

-Pobrecitos, los dos vampiros y pensando que su hermano está muerto-lloriqueó Esme.

En ese momento oí la mente de Emmett y la de Rosalie venir ya de la caza.

-Sshhh, ya vienen-les callé.

Todos guardamos silencio cuando mis dos hermanos entraron en el salón. Rosalie sabía de nuestra actitud, pero Emmett no. Bella dijo que sería mejor no decírselo, sino que un día nos reuniéramos todos y se vieran cara a cara. Por eso Emmett nos miró con desconfianza.

-¿Y este silencio?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada-salté yo de inmediato- Es que... estoy nervioso por mi cita con Bella... ya sabes...

-¡Ah, sí!-se burló Emmett, creyéndose mi mentira-. Le tengo que estar agradecido a esa chica. Me demostró que Eddie no es gay.

_También le demostró que su hermano sigue vivo, _pensó Alice.

La duende se puso de pie y me cogió por el brazo. Me llevó hasta mi habitación y abrió el armario.

-Mm, de traje no, es demasiado formal-murmuró para sí misma. Fruncí el ceño-. Pero el restaurante es demasiado informal... así que... ¡Sí! Las dos cosas.

Sacó mi traje y lo puso encima de mi cama.

-Esta vez sin corbata-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Asentí.

-¿Pasará algo especial?-le pregunté, nervioso. Ella desvió su mente hacia Jasper, concentrada-. Alice, necesito saber-supliqué.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Hay cosas que es mejor que te pillen por sorpresa-citó.

Bufé.

-¿Y eso me lo dice alguien que nunca tiene sorpresas porque ve el futuro?-pregunté.

Alice volvió a negar y salió de la habitación. Suspiré y comencé a vestirme. Estaba nervioso. ¿Bella saldría conmigo por obligación? ¿O quería salir conmigo de verdad? Tal vez su hermano le metía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Eso hizo que me enfadara. Alice y Rosalie me habían contado el porqué del odio que me tenía. La próxima vez que viera a Tanya se iba a enterar.

Acabé de ponerme la ropa y salí hacia el Volvo. Conduje todo lo deprisa que pude, ansioso por volver a verla. Llegué y toqué a la puerta. Abrió Justin con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola-dijimos los dos a la vez.

Justin se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. Vi en su mente que intentaba ser amable conmigo para remediar sus malas opiniones hacia mí. Me apoyé en la pared a la espera de que Bella bajara. Vi la foto en la que Emmett y Justin aún eran humanos. Con razón Alice los confundió, eran muy parecidos.

-Edward, siento mucho haberte tratado así, pero nunca pensé que Tanya...-comenzó a disculparse Justin.

-No te preocupes, Tanya puede ser muy... convincente-le interrumpí-. Simplemente quiero que sepas que yo nunca engañaría a una mujer. Y jamás le haría daño a Bella.

-¡Ya estoy!-chilló Bella desde arriba.

Se oyeron sus pasos por la escalera y después apareció por la puerta. Llevaba una blusa que se ajustaba a su delicado cuerpo y dejaba ver los dos lados de la cadera. La minifalda se adhería a sus cuervas dejando al descubierto sus largas y sedosas piernas, que estaban encima de unos zapatos de tacón. Realmente irresistible.

-Espero que no hayáis estado discutiendo otra vez-dijo Bella, mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

-Al contrario, estábamos haciendo las paces-respondió él.

-¡Oh!-exclamó Bella, mirándome sorprendida-. Eso está mejor. ¿Vamos?

Asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia mi Volvo. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y luego me senté al volante. Alice había reservado mesa por mí en un restaurante italiano. "La Bella Italia". Me pregunté si llamándose Bella también le gustaría la comida italiana. Era uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Chicago.

-¿Un restaurante?-me preguntó, divertida, cuando le abrí la puerta del establecimiento para que entrara-. Tú no comes.

-Pero tú sí-respondí-. No quiero que tengas hambre por mi culpa.

Nada más entrar se nos acercó una camarera.

_Mm, que cuerpo, _pensaba lujuriosamente la chica. _Espero que sea su hermana. Que la deje en casa y luego venga a por mí. Me pregunto si podré darle mi número de teléfono a escondidas. Tal vez se lo dejé debajo de la cuenta._

-¿En que puedo ayudarles?-preguntó la chica, batiendo las pestañas coquetamente en mi dirección.

-Una mesa reservada a nombre de Edward Cullen-respondí, intentando ignorar sus pensamientos.

-Síganme-nos dijo la muchacha.

Nos condujo hacia una mesa al lado de las ventanas. Le acerqué la silla a Bella y luego me senté, cogiendo la carta del menú que nos ofrecía la camarera, que recorría mi rostro con la vista.

-¿Les traigo las bebidas?-preguntó, sin apartar la vista de mí

_Qué brazos, seguro que va al gimnasio. Que bien estaría sin camiseta. Debe de tener buenos pectorales._

Me giré hacia Bella, esperando que ella contestara. La camarera se giró hacia ella enfurruñada.

-Una Coca-Cola-pidió.

-Mejor dos-agregué. Tendría que pedir comida y bebida para mí si quería aparentar ser humano.

-Claro-respondió la camarera. O mejor dicho, _me _respondió la camarera, ya que solo me miraba a mí-. Enseguida vuelvo.

_No te preocupes, cariño. Enseguida volveré a por ti, _los pensamientos de la camarera cada vez eran peores.

Bella bufó, siguiendo el paso de la chica con el ceño fruncido. Le sonreí.

-¿Que pasa?-le pregunté con aire inocente. Me agradaba pensar que estaba celosa.

Ella me miró.

-No puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta-me dijo-. ¡Solo ha faltado que se te lanzara al cuello! Conozco gatas en celo más sutiles.

Me eché a reír.

-Cualquiera diría que estás celosa, Bella-me burlé, deseando secretamente que fuera cierto. Quería abrazarla, besarla, protegerla, hacerla mía... pero ella no me vería de esa manera. Yo solo era un vampiro raro que iba a beber a un bar. ¿Quién querría eso? Ella era demasiado perfecta para mí.

Bella enrojeció y ocultó la cara tras la carta del menú. En ese momento llegó otra vez la camarera y nos puso dos Coca-Colas en la mesa.

-¿Han decidido ya lo que van tomar?-preguntó, mirándome.

_Bombón, yo te tomaría a ti. Déjala y vamos a divertirnos._

Luché por no rodar los ojos ante sus pensamientos. Algunas humanas podían llegar a ser muy insistentes. Volví a mirar a Bella para ella eligiera la comida.

-Tomaré el ravioli de setas-pidió.

-Yo lo mismo-dije.

La camarera se llevó las cartas del menú y se fue, no sin antes dirigirme una sonrisa insinuante. Pero yo no la miraba. Mis ojos eran solo para el ángel que tenía enfrente.

-Bueno, cuéntame algo sobre ti-le animé.

Ella me miró, mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-preguntó.

Todo, quería saberlo todo. Lo que le gustaba, lo que odiaba, su música, libros, carácter... Pero decidí por lo más sencillo.

-¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?-me interesé. Siempre me había preguntado cuanto tiempo le quedaba de humana.

-El 13 de setiembre-respondió. Debió de imaginar el porqué de mi pregunta, porque añadió-. Faltan tres meses para que Justin me transforme.

-¿Tiene control suficiente?-me preocupé. Ella me frunció el ceño-. Según lo que les contaste a mis hermanas, Emmett fue transformado dos años antes que Justin, y mi hermano no sería capaz.

-Justin transformó a un chico que encontró agonizando por un fallido intento de suicidio-respondió Bella-. Estuvieron viviendo juntos tres años, pero luego el chico se enamoró y se fue. Se llamaba Riley, creo. Así que sí, tiene control suficiente.

Asentí, pero aún estaba preocupado. Si la mataba, se las tendría que ver conmigo.

-Ahora yo-ordenó Bella-. ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-17-respondí. Sonreí ante su cara-. Vale, vale. Tengo 108. Nací en 1901. Carlisle me encontró, muriéndome de gripe española.

-Caray, eres más viejo que Justin-se burló-. Vale, tu turno.

-Mm...-pensé-. ¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño? Aparte de ser vampiro.

Bella se echó a reír.

-Pues...-dudó-. Siempre he querido ir a las cataratas del Niágara. Cuando sea vampiro quiero ir y tirarme. Sería muy emocionante.

Sonreí.

-Sí, mejor que te esperes a ser vampiro, sino... correrás peligro-bromeé. Ella rió-. Te toca preguntar.

En ese momento llegó la comida. La camarera puso los platos enfrente de nosotros, me guiñó un ojo y se fue, enfrascada en sus pensamientos bastante pervertidos. Bella se echó a reír ante mi mueca de hacia la comida. Aparté un poco el plato.

-Vale, ¿tu primer amor quién fue?-preguntó, metiéndose un ravioli en la boca.

Si pudiera, me hubiera sonrojado.

-Nunca me he enamorado-confesé. Luego fruncí el ceño-. ¿Y tú?

-¿Bromeas?-se sorprendió-. ¿Con mi hermano guardaespaldas y el hecho de que me mudo cada tres años? No, el amor me esquiva. Mi turno.

-¡Eh!-protesté-. ¡Aún no he preguntado!

-Sí lo has echo, me has preguntado si me he enamorado alguna vez-contestó con una traviesa sonrisa-. Eres lento de reflejos para ser un vampiro.

Suspiré.

-De acuerdo-accedí.

-Lo sabía-rió Bella. Meditó mientras comía-. Tu mayor afición.

-La música-respondí-. Toco el piano.

Bella me miró sorprendida.

-¿En serio? Yo toco la guitarra-dijo.

-Vale, mi turno-le dije-. Tu libro favorito.

Bella se sonrojó.

-"La hija de la noche"-respondió.

Fruncí el ceño. Nunca había leído ese libro, y eso que había leído muchos.

-¿De que trata?-le pregunté, queriendo saber el motivo de su sonrojo.

-Pues que una chica humana llamada Isabelle que se enamora de un vampiro llamado Philippe-contestó. Eso no explicaba su rubor. ¿Estaría enamorada de un vampiro? De inmediato pensé en mí, pero luego me llamé iluso y pensé en Justin. ¿Sería posible que a raíz de tantos años juntos, Bella se hubiera enamorado de él? ¿O solo lo vería como hermano?

-¿Te identificas con ella?-le pregunté, angustiado.

Ella se ruborizó aún más y clavó sus ojos chocolate en los míos. Estaba adorable cuando se ruborizaba.

-Eso son dos preguntas-evadió la cuestión. Rió ante mi cara de frustración-. ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?

-El puma-respondí-. Cuando seas vampiro te llevaré a cazar alguno. Ya verás como te gustan. Ahora, responde a la pregunta. ¿Te identificas con Isabelle?

-Puede-contestó simplemente. Levanté una ceja. Ella suspiró-. Vale, sí.

-¿Y quién es tu Philippe?-pregunté.

-Dos preguntas-canturreó ella, sonriente-. ¿Salimos a dar una vuelta?

Miré su plato y vi ya estaba casi vacío. Asentí y llamé a la camarera. Me entregó la cuenta. Pude ver que debajo estaba una nota con su número de teléfono. Le pagué y le dije que se quedara con el cambio, y así evitar malentendidos. Caminé al lado de Bella hasta salir del restaurante. Nos subimos al Volvo y se me ocurrió una idea.

-Me sé del sitio perfecto donde ir-le dije.

Conduje por la ciudad a gran velocidad, la acostumbrada para mí. Justin también debía conducir deprisa, ya que Bella estaba bastante cómoda. Se veía hermosa bajo la luz de la luna.

Llegamos al puente. Se veía el agua pasar por debajo. Una vista que siempre me había gustado. Era preciosa. Aunque la belleza de Bella la dejaba atrás.

Me acerqué a la barandilla y me giré para mirarla. Tenía los ojos abiertos de para en par, mirando el paisaje asombrada.

-Maravilloso-musitó.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, así que cumple tu turno o te salto-la amenacé en broma.

Ella sonrió, sus quitar sus brillantes ojos del agua.

-¿Que líos te llevas con Tanya?-me soltó.

-Bueno, ella se encaprichó conmigo-respondí, dudoso-. Pero yo no la amaba, y se lo dije del modo más caballeroso y cortés que pude. Pero se ve que ella se enfadó y la persona con la que se desahogó fue tu hermano.

Ella asintió y se giró hacia mí. Esperaba mi pregunta.

-¿Y quién es tu Philippe?-volví a preguntar.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a mí. Me perdí en sus ojos chocolates.

-Tú-respondió.

Se puso de puntillas y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos para estrellar sus labios contra los míos. Enredé una mano en su pelo y la otra la enrosqué en su cintura, apretándola con suavidad contra mí. Delineé su labio superior con la lengua antes de profundizar el beso.

Ahora ya tenía a la mujer que buscaba.

**FIN:**

**del 5 capitulo jajajaja. Será un fic cortito, menos de 10 caps. Espero que os guste. ¡Besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**REENCUENTRO**

Bella POV

Justin tocó a la puerta por enésima vez.

-¡Por Dios, Bella! ¡Solo es un partido de béisbol con los Cullen?-repitió otra vez.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me coloqué la gorra de béisbol que Justin me compró cuando tenía doce años. Me puse la visera ladeada y salí al pasillo.

-¿Contento?-le dije, exasperada.

-Mucho, y ahora al coche, llegamos tarde-bufó Justin.

Me tiró del brazo y me metí en mi Ferrari. Llevaba tiempo sin conducirlo, por lo que me senté al volante. Edward nos había dado las instrucciones para llegar al claro donde jugarían al béisbol. Por desgracia, yo no podía jugar, pero cuando me transformaran jugaría con ellos. Miré de reojo a mi hermano. Él no sabía que en realidad el partido solo era una excusa para que Emmett y él se reencontraran. Respiré hondo. Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar?

Seguí las instrucciones de Edward hasta llegar a una enorme casa blanca de tres pisos. La casa de los Cullen.

-Desde aquí hay que ir a pie, no hay ningún camino para que el coche pase-le dije a Justin, saliendo los dos del coche.

Mi hermano inspiró hondo por la nariz.

-Sí, huelo su rastro, no están lejos-respondió.

Se giró para que pudiera subirme a su espalda. Lo hice emocionada. Siempre me habían gustado las carreras subida encima de Justin. Enrosqué las piernas alrededor de la cintura y enlacé mis manos alrededor de su cuello con la suficiente fuerza para estrangular a una persona. Por suerte, él no lo notaba. Sonreí y Justin echó a correr.

Era maravillosa la sensación de libertad. Veía las manchas verdes en las que se convertían los árboles al pasar por nuestro lado. Mi sonrisa se expandió, notando el aire golpear mi piel. Me moría de ganas de ser vampiro y experimentar eso desde otro punto de vista.

Justin paró cuando llegamos al borde de un enorme claro. Pude ver a Jasper, Carlisle y a un vampiro enorme, que supuse que sería Emmett, pasándose la pelota. Las bases ya estaban colocadas. Edward, Alice, Rosalie y Esme estaban sentadas en una piedra, mirándolos jugar. Edward giró la cabeza al oírnos llegar y se acercó a mí, que me estaba bajando de la espalda de Justin.

-¡Bella!-sonrió el vampiro de pelo cobrizo.

Se acercó a mí y se inclinó para apretar sus labios contra los míos. Justin miró hacia otro lado. Sabía el esfuerzo que hacía por verme feliz, y se lo agradecía de corazón.

Alice, Rose y Esme se acercaron a saludarnos. Me abrazaron y Alice miró de mala manera mis vaqueros desteñidos y mi camiseta con agujeros. Se los hice yo para personalizarla. Le saqué la lengua. Edward hizo un gesto de cabeza hacia Justin. Lo comprendí. Cogí a Justin por el brazo y tiré de él hasta el centro del claro.

-Vamos, Justin, quiero presentarte a una persona-le dije con una sonrisa. Mi hermano me miró confundido.

Jasper y Carlisle me vieron arrastrar a Justin y se acercaron a nosotros, haciendo señas a Emmett. Él se giró para mirarnos y su sonrisa se congeló al ver a Justin.

Emmett POV

Jasper, Carlisle y yo jugábamos a lanzarnos la bola. Me giré hacia Edward.

-¡Eddie, tu novia se retrasa!-le grité. Él me hizo una mueca.

En realidad tenía ganas de conocerla. Debía de ser una humana muy rara para que viviera con un vampiro, consiguiera conquistar el corazón de nuestro pequeño Eddie y por el echo de que él no podía leerle la mente. Esa chica nació del revés, seguro.

Pude sentir dos pares de pasos, unos más torpes que otros. Continué lanzando la pelota.

-¡Bella!-gritó Edward al verla aparecer.

Las chicas la saludaron. Jasper y Carlisle intercambiaron miradas. Les miré con el ceño fruncido. Últimamente, las miraditas eran muy frecuentes. ¿Qué se llevarían entre manos?

-Vamos, Justin, quiero presentarte a una persona-dijo una voz femenina que yo nunca había oído Debía ser Bella. Y ese tal Justin, su hermano vampiro.

Jasper y Carlisle se encaminaron hacia ellos y me hicieron señas emocionados. Me giré. Lo primero que vi fue una chica hermosa, bajita, delgada y de aspecto frágil. Tenía el rostro pálido, el cabello castaño y los ojos de color chocolate. Luego vi al vampiro detrás de ella. Y me congelé.

Era tan alto y musculoso como. El pelo negro le caía sobre los ojos dorados, que me miraban desorbitados. Era mi hermano. Justin.

**Flash Back (Justin POV)**

_Llevábamos dos días de caza y ningún oso a la vista. Mi hermano Emmett, dos años más mayor que yo, no perdía su optimismo. Pensaba mudarse a Europa con el dinero que sacáramos de la piel del animal. Pero aún no habíamos cazado ninguno. _

_En ese momento estábamos durmiendo. Íbamos sudorosos y agotados. Eric y Mike roncaban fuertemente. Qué extraño. Emmett también ronca. ¿Porque no le oía? Levanté la cabeza y busqué a mi hermano. Su manta estaba vacía. Me puse de pie de un salto, cogí la escopeta y me metí entre los árboles._

_-¿Emmett?-el llamé-. Emmett, no tiene gracia, sal._

_Oí un rugido salir del bosque. Parecía estar a unos kilómetros de distancia, ya que apenas se oían. Eché a correr en esa dirección._

_-¡Emmett!-grité, desesperado-. ¡Emmett!_

Por favor, que no le pase nada, _supliqué internamente, corriendo con todas mis fuerzas._

_Entonces le oí. Su aullido de dolor resonó por el silencio de la noche. Escuché a Mike y Eric llamarme por detrás mía, pero no les escuché. Mi hermano estaba en peligro._

_Me guié por los gritos de Emmett y los rugidos del osos. La voz de mi hermano se fue apagando hasta que se dejó de oír. Los rugidos seguían. Llamé a Emmett a gritos sin dejar de correr. Los rugidos desaparecieron. En ese momento llegué al sitio donde ocurría la escena. Un enorme oso pardo yacía muerto en el suelo. Un charco de sangre estaba más apartado. Ni rastro de mi hermano. Corrí en varias direcciones, chillando su nombre, pero nadie contestaba._

_Me encontraron a la mañana siguiente, llorando al lado del cadáver del oso muerto. Hicieron redadas para buscar a mi hermano. Pero no le encontraban. Y le dieron por muerto._

**Fin Flash Back**

Emmett POV

-Dios mío-susurró mi hermano, mirándome espantado-. Pero tú... el oso... no estabas... te busqué...

Yo no podía hablar. Mi hermano pequeño estaba delante mía, vivo, vampiro. Estaba en shock.

-En realidad fue culpa mía-la voz de mi Rose me sacó de mis ensoñaciones-. Encontré a Emmett antes que tú, maté al oso y a él me lo llevé a Carlisle para que lo transformara. No había otra forma de salvarle.

-Gra...-comenzó a decir Justin, pero no lo dejé terminar.

Le envolví en uno de mis enorme abrazos, pero como él también era gigantesco, no fue como cuando abrazaba a cualquiera de mi familia. Chillé emocionado en su oído.

-¡Hermanito!-grité como un niño abriendo sus regalos de Navidad-. ¡Estás vivo!

Le solté y comencé a dar saltos por el claro. Nunca había estando tan contento desde que conocí a Rosalie. Bella me miró, divertida.

-Parece que Emmett se llevó toda la simpatía-se burló, guiñándole un ojo a Justin.

La cogí en brazos y le di vueltas por el claro. Bella era más pequeña y la pude manejar a mi antojo. Aunque con cuidado, si la rompía, Justin y Edward me matarían.

-¡Y también toda la belleza!-grité. Todos se echaron a reír.

Dejé a Bella en el suelo. Ya me había desahogado. Justin se reía.

-No me acordaba que fueras tan efusivo-me dijo.

Sonreí.

-Bueno, ya tendrás tiempo para acostumbrarte-me burlé-. Y ahora, ¡demuéstrame lo que vales, hermanito!

Bella POV

Bueno, al menos se lo habían tomado bien. No podía creer que Emmett fuera hermano de Justin. Emmett era tan infantil como un niño de 5 años. Mi hermano era, no serio, pero sí maduro y responsable. De momento, solo les encontraba parecido en el físico.

Edward me acompañó hasta una roca en el borde del claro.

-Deseame suerte-me dijo antes de besarme.

-Suerte-le dije casi sin aliento. Ese era el resultado de sus besos.

Edward se giró para reunirse con su familia en el centro del claro. Me sonrojé al ver que Esme estaba a mi lado. Tal vez creía que no era buena para su hijo. Pero vi que me sonreía y me relajé.

-¿No juegas?-le pregunté.

-No, prefiero hacer de árbitro-respondió Esme-. Tendrías que oír sus explicaciones. Suelen hacer bastantes trampas.

Me eché a reír y me giré para ver el partido. Alice lanzaba la bola y Edward bateaba. La pelota salió disparada a gran velocidad. No me sorprendí, llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo con Justin.

Jugaron varias bolas. Alice y Emmett acabaron a gritos decidiendo si era o no _out_. Emmett pataleaba como un niño y Alice hacía pucheros. Los demás nos dedicábamos a verlos. Era un espectáculo realmente divertido.

Entonces Alice ahogó un grito. Sus ojos se perdieron, viendo algo que solo ella podía ver. Edward estuvo a mi lado con rapidez.

**Algunas os asustasteis cuando dije FIN en el otro capítulo. Pero una se lo creyó, ¿verdad, Esmeraldy? Bueno, no os preocupéis, calculo que habrá unos 9 capítulos. Espero que este os haya gustado. ¡Besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**LOS VISITANTES**

_Entonces Alice ahogó un grito. Sus ojos se perdieron, viendo algo que solo ella podía ver. Edward estuvo a mi lado con rapidez._

Bella POV

Aparecieron de uno en uno en la linde del bosque a doce metros de nosotros. Eran cuatro. Dos hombres y dos mujeres. El primero era de piel olivácea, con largas rastas. El otro hombre era de piel pálida y rubio. Una mujer era de pelo rojo, rizado y andares felinos. La otra era una niña de unos quince años, con el pelo negro largo hasta la cintura. Sus ojos, a diferencia de los otros, eran dorados.

Los Cullen, Justin y yo avanzamos hacia ellos. Yo estaba medio escondida entre Edward y Justin. Carlisle tomó el frente de nuestro grupo.

El de rastas dio un paso hacia Carlisle.

-Creíamos haber oído a alguien jugar-dijo con una sonrisa-. Me llamo Laurent. Ellos son Victoria, James y Bree.

Miré a la niña de ojos dorados, la que se llamaba Bree. Tenía una extraña expresión esperanzada en la cara. Miraba a los Cullen como si ellos fueran su salvación.

-Yo soy Carlisle y ellos son mi familia: Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward y Justin.

Me tensé cuando me nombró. Carlisle puso cuidado en no resaltar el nombre de nadie. Se veía que todos estaban tensos. Aparte de Justin y los Cullen, solo conocí a otro vampiro, Riley, y era vegetariano. Nunca había conocido a ningún vampiro que se alimentara de humanos. Justin ponía mucho cuidado en mantenerme alejada de ellos.

-¿Hay sitio para cuatro jugadores más?-preguntó Laurent con tono amistoso.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que ya hemos acabado el partido-respondió Carlisle, adaptando su voz al mismo tono de voz que Laurent-. Pero estaríamos encantados en otra ocasión. ¿Porque no hablamos más cómodamente? Nuestra casa no está muy lejos.

Me asusté cuando vi que Bree tenía los ojos clavados en mí. Lo sabía. Sabía que era humana. Por sus ojos se adivinaba que era vegetariana, pero seguramente se lo diría a los demás. Luego me di cuenta de que no haría falta.

Una leve brisa me alborotó el pelo. James inspiró por la nariz y me dirigió una mirada asesina. Edward y Justin rugieron y se agazaparon delante de mí.

-¿Habéis traído un aperitivo?-preguntó James con voz socarrona.

Justin le enseñó los dientes. Bree chilló y comenzó a tirar a James del brazo.

-¡James, vayámonos!-gimoteó-. ¡No vale la pena!

-Quita, estúpida-le gruñó él. Le dio un empujón y la tiró al suelo.

Carlisle se acercó unos pasos.

-Ella está con nosotros-le dijo con voz seca.

Laurent asintió.

-James, déjala-le ordenó. James lo ignoró por completo.

Bree comenzó a lloriquear en el suelo. Victoria esbozó una maléfica sonrisa.

-No es más que una humana-siseó-. ¿En serio moriríais por ella?

-No lo dudes-respondió Justin.

Se lanzó de cabeza contra James. Chillé de angustia al ver sus dos sombras serpentear y retorcerse como culebras en una encarnizada pelea. Mi vista humana no me permitía ver quién iba ganando. Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. No quería perder a Justin. Él me había salvado.

Edward y Emmett no tardaron en unirse. Victoria rugió y se lanzó contra ellos. Yo no podía ver bien que estaba pasando. Bree lloraba en el suelo y Laurent miraba la pelea atónito. Salté hacia ellos. Quería que me mataran, así Justin y Edward no saldrían heridos. Pero Alice lo vio antes y me sujetó. Jasper se esforzaba por controlar la situación. Funcionó. Edward, Emmett y Justin retrocedieron hacia atrás. Victoria y James los imitaron. Busqué en mi hermano, en Edward y en Emmett alguna herida. Suspiré de alivio al no encontrar ninguna. Victoria nos enseñó los dientes en una escalofriante sonrisa. Alzó una mano. Vi con horror que en ella brillaba una llama de fuego. Ese era su don. El fuego.

-Os dije que moriríais por ella-susurró.

-¡No!-chilló Alice.

En un patético intento de proteger a mi familia-no me sorprendí al pensar en los Cullen como mi familia, lo eran-me abalancé al frente, colocándome de un salto en medio de los nómadas y mi familia. Victoria lanzó la bola de fuego hacia nosotros al mismo tiempo que yo salté. El fuego se expandió hacia todos lados, creando una enorme llamarada. No me daría de lleno solo a mí, como yo tenía planeado, sino que impactaría sobre todos. Y todos moriríamos.

Por puro instinto, alcé la manos para cubrirme la cara, un acto bastante estúpido, a la espera de sentir el fuego lamiendo mi piel. Pero esa sensación nunca llegó. Abrí los ojos y vi, sorprendida, como el fuego se había detenido a un metro de mí. Una especie de barrera translúcida la frenaba. Sentí como la poca energía que tenía se escapaba por mis manos. El fuego desapareció y vi a los nómadas mirarme asombrados y temerosos. Luché por mantener los ojos abiertos, ya que amenazaban con cerrarse. Intenté llamar a Edward o a Justin, pero de mi boca solo salió un suspiro. No me quedaban fuerzas para mantenerme despierta. Vi el suelo dirigirse hacia mí. Y luego todo se volvió negro.

**Ja ja, suspense. Me inventé el don de Victoria, era para hacerlo más interesante. Y sí, ya sé que es más cortito, pero procuraré hacer el otro más largo. Espero que os guste. ¡Besos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**DESPERTAR**

Bella POV

Parpadeé varias veces, extrañada. El aire estaba diferente, podía ver cada mota de polvo de la habitación. Debía ser por la inconsciencia de la que me acababa de despertar. Volví a parpadear. Me sentía rara. Diferente. Inspiré por la nariz y percibí un extraño aroma dulce. Sentía mi garganta completamente seca, como si me hubiera tragado un puñado de tierra y me hubiera comido una guindilla. Tragué saliva, intentando que esa sensación desapareciera. Pero no pasó. Una sombra me tapó la luz.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó Edward. Su voz desteñía alivio.

Me incorporé. Al mirar a mi alrededor vi a toda mi familia mirándome, preocupados. Detrás de Justin estaba Bree.

-¡Tú!-chillé, furiosa-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Justin me puso una mano en el hombro y me ayudó a alzarme.

-Ella está ahora con nosotros-me explicó tranquilamente-. Se rindió.

-¿Se rindió?-pregunté, sin entender nada-. ¿Cómo que se rindió? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Porque no nos dio el fuego de Victoria? ¿Donde están ella y los otros dos? ¿Que...?

-Sshhh, calma-me pidió Edward con voz suave, acariciándome el pelo-. Están muertos. Bree se rindió. Dice que ellos la maltrataban. Y fuiste tú detuviste el fuego. Carlisle cree que desarrollaste tu don antes de tu transformación. Alice también tenía visiones cuando era humana. Pero crear un campo protector como tú hiciste es más difícil. Por eso te desmayaste. Siendo humana no tenías demasiada fuerza.

Hice un puchero.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no podré volver a usarlo hasta que me transforme?-me quejé-. Me vendría bien para librarme de hacer tareas. Nadie me podría obligar.

Todos se miraron, nerviosos. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Verás, Bella-comenzó Justin, retorciéndose las manos-. Cuando te desmayaste... pues... te trajimos aquí. Estabas muy débil. Tu corazón se iba a detener en cualquier momento, no tenías fuerzas ni para sobrevivir. Así que... solo quedó una solución.

Edward me arrastró hasta un espejo cercano de cuerpo entero. Me miré en él, temerosa de lo que podría ver. Y por poco me desmayo de nuevo.

Yo no estaba allí. Mi lugar lo ocupaba una joven de 17 años que no era yo. Era hermosa hasta lo imposible, su cuerpo era sinuoso y grácil, incluso estando inmóvil. El pelo, sedoso y con un brillo deslumbrante, caía hasta su cintura, formando bellos rizos. La piel era muy pálida y unas moradas ojeras estaban debajo de los ojos. Ojos color borgoña.

Era yo. Y era un vampiro.

Me giré hacia los Cullen, mirándolos aterrorizada.

-Pero... yo...-farfullé-. No he sentido nada de dolor. No me acuerdo. Lo último que recuerdo fue que el fuego se detuvo delante de mí. ¡Justin!-me volví hacia mi hermano-. ¡Aún faltan tres meses para mi cumpleaños!

Justin bajó la mirada, arrepentido.

-Lo sé y lo siento-murmulló-. Pero no iba a permitir que te murieras. Yo...

Me eché a reír y lo abracé. Me encantaba cuando se ponía nervioso. Normalmente le ponía nerviosa yo aposta, ya que era encantador.

-Gracias-susurré, aunque sabía que todos me escuchaban. Y ahora yo también podría escuchar.

Justin me devolvió el abrazo. Cuando me separé vi a Bree, que se sentía incómoda. Me miró con arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento, yo no quería que nada de esto pasara-se disculpó-. Sólo quería alejarme de James, Victoria y Laurent. No sabes lo mal que me lo hicieron pasar.

No pasa nada, no es culpa tuya-la calmé con una sonrisa. Ahora ella también sería parte de la familia.

Hice una mueca de disgusto. La sensación en la garganta no se iba. Al contrario, empeoraba. Tragué saliva, pero tenía la garganta como dormida por la quemazón. Volví a hacer una mueca.

-¿Se puede saber quién me ha hecho comer guindillas?-protesté.

Todos se echaron a reír. Edward me abrazó.

-Eso es la sed-me dijo.

-Claro, eso explica muchas cosas-respondí. Le cogí por el cuello de la camisa-. Es hora de ir de caza.

Edward se echó a reír y me siguió.

-Pero mantén las manos lejos de mi hermanita-le amenazó Justin, medio en broma medio en serio.

Le saqué la lengua y eché a correr detrás de Edward. Bajé las escaleras a una velocidad sorprendente. Sabía que los neófitos como yo teníamos más fuerza, por lo que la utilicé para impulsarme en cada paso. Pronto le saqué a Edward varios metros de distancia.

-¡Tramposa!-me gritó él.

Reí. Nunca me había sentido tan libre, ni siquiera cuando estaba en la espalda de Justin y era él quien corría. Esto era mil veces mejor. Extendí los brazos para acariciar las hojas de los árboles. Éstos ya no eran manchas verdes como antes. Ahora podía verlos con claridad, podía apreciar la textura de las hojas, la rugosidad del tronco, hasta podía contar las hormigas que subían por él. Esto era el paraíso.

Sonreí cuando un aroma delicioso me llegó a la nariz. Justin ya me había explicado como hacerlo. _Simplemente déjate llevar por tus instintos, _me había dicho. Y eso hice. Corrí siguiendo ese preciado olor. El animal estaba detrás de un árbol, aunque no le tapaba por completo, ya que era un oso pardo el triple de grande que yo. Oí su jugoso corazón acelerarse al verme. Los animales nos tenían miedo. Éramos depredadores naturales.

-Emmett se enfadará si se entera que te has comido a un oso-me avisó Edward en broma.

El animal se puso sobre sus patas traseras y rugió en mi dirección. Le devolví el rugido, enseñándole mis dientes. Flexioné las rodillas y salté de cabeza hacia su cuello. Le derribé y caímos ambos al suelo. El oso se retorció, pero yo busqué su cuello y hundí mis dientes con certeza. Era como morder mantequilla. El cálido líquido se derramó en mis labios y succioné con avidez. Aplacaba la quemazón de mi garganta. El oso murió antes de que la última gota de sangre llegara a mi boca. Cuando el animal se secó lo aparté a un lado y me giré hacia Edward, que miraba mi ropa con una sonrisa. Miré hacia abajo y vi que mis pantalones estaban desgarrados y mi camiseta echa jirones. Gemí.

-Eran mis pantalones favoritos-me quejé.

Edward rió y se acercó a mí. Atrapó mi cintura entre sus manos y acercó su boca a mi oído.

-Pues no te queda mal-me susurró, haciendo que me estremeciera-. Te queda muy... sexy.

-Genial, a partir de ahora dejaré que toda mi ropa la desgarre un oso-dije con sarcasmo.

Edward se apartó para mirarme a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú sí que sabes como destrozar un buen momento-protestó.

Le dirigí una traviesa sonrisa.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Justin te dijo que mantuvieras tus manos lejos de mí-le recordé-. Y tú no pareces estar muy a favor de cumplirlo-miré con la ceja levantada sus manos aferradas a mis caderas.

Edward giró sobre sí mismo y me apretó contra el tronco de un árbol. Acercó su cara a la mía.

-Tienes razón, no estoy muy a favor-dijo con aire seductor.

Presionó con agresividad su boca contra la mía. Me sorprendí de como Edward se había controlado en sus otros besos. Ahora no había restricciones. Cedí a las caricias de su lengua y entreabrí los labios para que pudiera profundizar el beso. Edward gimió.

Tomé el tronco como punto de apoyo y salté para rodear la cintura de Edward con las piernas. Atrapé su pelo entre mis manos mientras dibujaba su labio superior con la lengua. Me separé para tomar aire. Edward no separó su boca de mi piel, sino que la bajó hasta mi cuello, dejando un apasionado sendero de besos hasta llegar hasta mi hombro. Dirigí mi boca otra vez hacia la suya con tanta emoción (y fuerza) que Edward perdió el equilibrio y caímos los dos al suelo. Me quedé sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Mejor, lo haría más fácil.

Este era el comienzo de mi nueva vida.

**Ya se está acabando el fic *lágrimas*. El próximo capítulo será el epílogo. No será muy largo. Espero que os haya gustado el cap. ¡Besos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPÍLOGO**

**LAS CATARATAS DEL NIÁGARA**

Bella POV

Era de noche, con luna nueva, por lo que no había ninguna luz que alumbrara. Por suerte, yo ya no necesitaba eso. Estaba esperando a Esme y Alice, las más rezagadas, porque Alice iba hablando de compras durante toda la subida hasta llegar a lo alto. Brinqué emocionada de un lado a otro. Sonreí al ver a Bree y Justin besándose. Me acerqué a ellos, dispuesta a hacer la puñeta.

-Eres un hipócrita, Justin-le dije con una mueca burlona-. Luego nos dices a Edward y a mí.

Justin se giró para tratar de pegarme en la cabeza. Bree se reía. Me acerqué al camino donde Alice y Esme subían. Gruñí al ver que aún le faltaba bastante para llegar. Me dirigí hacia el borde de la catarata, metiendo los pies en el agua. Tenía la bastante fuerza para resistir al empuje de la catatara. Sentí unos brazos rodeándome la cintura. Sonreí.

-Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Alice-me dijo Edward al oído-. No paras de dar saltitos de un lado a otro.

Me giré hacia él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?-le pregunté.

-Algo has mencionado-bromeó él. Se giró para observar a toda la familia detrás nuestra. Suspiró-. Se suponía que esto iba a ser una escapada íntima, pero se me escapó delante de Emmett y ya sabes como es.

Me eché a reír.

-Feliz cumpleaños-me susurró Edward. Se inclinó para besarme.

-Me has felicitado como unas cien veces en todo el día-me burlé.

Él esbozó esa sonrisa torcida que yo tanto amaba. Esme y Alice llegaron en ese momento donde estábamos todos. Alice seguía parloteando de bolsos y zapatos. Pobre Esme.

Edward me giró para que los dos quedáramos mirando hacia la cascada. Me cogió de la mano.

-Por fin va a cumplir tu sueño de saltar desde las cataratas de Niágara-dijo-. ¿Alguna palabra que decir antes del gran momento?

-Sí. Una-respondí-. ¡Salta!

Salté hacia delante, arrastrando a Edward conmigo. Oí a mi familia gritar de emoción y lanzarse detrás nuestra. Luego el sonido del agua ocupó mis oídos y me sumergí en ella, cogida de la mano del hombre al que amaba.

**Oh, que bonito. Edward cumplió el sueño de Bella. No sé si os acordaréis, ella se lo contó cuando cenaron juntos. Estoy pensando en hacer otro fic llamado "Sueños". ¿Os gustaría o no? Dejad reviews diciéndolo y vuestras opiniones del cap. ¡Besos!**


End file.
